Making Things Right
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to "I'm Still Here" ... it explains a lot. Did you ever wonder exactly how Fred and Angelina got together? They are all about being the happy couple in "I'm Still Here", but how did that ever happen? The answer comes to you in


Making Things Right

"Fred Weasley you are the most annoying git I've ever met!" Angelina stormed out of the Common Room, slamming the portrait behind her. Fred had inadvertently pranked her, causing her hair to turn a horrid shade of yellow.

Fred cringed and sunk lower into the couch. He sighed and screwed up his face, hoping with every fiber of his being that he was dreaming and had not, in reality, pranked Angelina. He opened his eyes to find himself still sitting in the Common Room. Katie, Oliver, Alicia, and George looked at him with confused expressions.

"Damnet!" Katie, Oliver, and Alicia stifled their laughs in response to Fred's random outburst of obscenities. George simply stared at him sympathetically. George and Oliver knew that Fred had a huge crush on Angelina but had yet to tell her of it. He'd just admitted it this year, his fifth year, and was trying to be extra careful not to upset Angelina. He absolutely hated it when she was mad at him.

On the other hand, Katie and Alicia were well aware that Angelina was crushing on Fred, as she had been since third year. The worst part of the whole thing was that neither party knew what the other did. Katie and Alicia had no idea what Fred's feelings were, other than what they had figured out by themselves, and George and Oliver obviously knew nothing about Angelina's feelings. Unfortunately for the guys, they couldn't even rely on their observation skills ... or lack thereof.

"Won't be that bad Fred. She'll forgive you in a day or two ... week tops." Katie played with a chess piece absentmindedly; she and Oliver had just finished a game. Fred buried his head in his hands as he sighed heavily.

"A week?! That's going to be one hell of a week ... damnet! I can't take it when she's mad at me. It's like living without ... oxygen." Realizing what he had just said, Fred's head shot up out of his hands. "I mean ... er ... umm, yeah." George and Oliver exchanged worried expressions.

Katie and Alicia looked at each other for a moment before jumping out of their seats as if something had bit them. They shrieked simultaneously and started jumping up and down. There were some words that accompanied their hysterics, but as they were speaking faster than the guys ever thought possible, not much of it was understood.

"Stop! Please sit your arses down and tell us what in the bloody hell is going on here!" Katie and Alicia looked at Oliver and then back at each other, before bursting out laughing. Oliver sighed and shook his head while George just stared at them, confused, and Fred looked completely horrified.

Several minutes later, when Katie and Alicia had finally recomposed themselves, they plopped down on the couch on either side of Fred. "So you're saying that you have feelings for Angelina?!" Katie asked, excitedly.

"Feelings that go beyond friendship?!" Alicia added, just as excited as Katie. Fred looked at Katie and then at Alicia and back to Katie, before sighing heavily.

"Yeah ... yeah I do."

"Then go talk to her you idiot!" Katie and Alicia yelled, grabbing Fred's hands and dragging him to his feet. Fred looked at them skeptically for a moment.

"Just trust us, okay Fred?" Katie smiled sincerely and gave Fred a little nudge towards the portrait hole. Fred sighed and shrugged his shoulders; he'd have to talk to her eventually. Fortunately, Katie had been able to change Angelina's hair back to it's normal shade before she had stormed out.

**On the Edge of the Lake**

"Hey." Angelina didn't move; Fred nervously kicked the ground for a moment before deciding that she must not have heard him. "Lina?"

"What Fred?!" Angelina whirled around in time to see Fred cringe.

"I wanted ... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"No you're not Fred." Angelina turned back around to face the lake, crossing her arms over her chest. Fred inhaled sharply.

"Look, Angelina, I know that you are really angry with my right now. But –"

"That's an understatement! I don't want to talk to you right now." Angelina walked off in the direction of the pitch, a few moments later Fred sighed and started after her.

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

Fred caught up to Angelina easily, and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop walking. He was shocked to see tears in her big, brown eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just go away!" Angelina tried to break out of Fred's grasp, but he held her tightly. She turned away from him as she burst into tears.

"Let me talk to you! Let me explain! I need to tell you –"

"Go away Fred!" Angelina finally did break away from Fred, and walked a few feet away, silent sobs shaking her body.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't take this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

"No Angelina! You have to hear this! And you might as well hear it now!" Angelina turned around and looked at Fred with a confused expression. He ran his hands through his bright red hair, nervousness apparent in his expressive blue eyes.

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not_  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

"What's wrong Fred?"

"Just listen okay?!" Angelina nodded silently, her cheeks now stained with tears. "We're friends ... really good friends. And I don't want to ruin that friendship, but I can't live like this anymore."

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't take this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

"I like you Angelina, a lot." Angelina's heart soared, but it dropped into her stomach as Fred continued, saying, "No, wait that's wrong." He seemed to be fighting an internal battle, she had half a mind to comfort him but the confusion inside her own mind was keeping her from moving at all. "I love you, Angel."

"I ... er, Fred ... umm –"

"No, stop, let me finish."

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

"I never thought I could feel like this about someone. The great prankster Fred Weasley isn't supposed to fall in love right? Well I did ... with you 'Lina. You're perfect in every way. I've loved you since the day I met you on the Hogwarts train, even though I only realized it this year. I didn't mean for the prank to hit you ... it was a complete accident. I would never do anything to cause you pain or embarrassment. I could say I hope this won't change our friendship ... but I want it to. I want to be more than friends. Even though living with you, as just a friend is better than not having you at all, having you as a friend doesn't even begin to compare to how it would be if we were more than friends. I tried to impress you ... I tried to flirt with you, hoping you'd notice me. But you didn't." Fred looked at the ground as his brow furrowed, showing only a piece of the storm of emotions that was going on inside of him.

Angelina laughed, "I only noticed as much as you did. I've been trying to catch your eye since third year, you great git. Do you really mean all that? Everything you said?"

"Yeah." Fred didn't look at Angelina until she strode up to him, cupping his face in her hands. He looked at her, confused for a moment, before she pulled his head down and kissed him gently. Fred wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist; the world faded away and the only thing that mattered in that moment was that single kiss.

They pulled away reluctantly, but smiling. "I love you, too, Fred Weasley." Fred's smile widened until it almost reached his ears, which were pleasantly pink. Angelina was blushing as well, but smiling nonetheless. She giggled slightly before Fred leaned down and kissed her again.

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't take this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

A/N: So here's a pleasant little one shot, songfic for all of you. This is basically how Fred and Angelina got together prior to "I'm Still Here". Hope you all liked it; sorry for any glaring mistakes, this wasn't beta'd. Please review ... if I get enough reviews, I'll be making one of these for George and Alicia! But only if you review! The stupid ass webtiste won't let me put all the lyrics in Italics so I'm sorry if you got confused!

Disclaimer: I feel like I'm being ignored ... you all don't seem to understand that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Listen to the song damnet! Which happens to be "Faint" by Likin Park (just for you, goat!)


End file.
